The invention relates to a bipolar coagulation forceps with a fixed forceps leg, with a pivot support, and with a forceps leg, which can pivot relative to the fixed forceps leg by means of a pivot element and which is electrically insulated from the fixed forceps leg, with the forceps legs essentially being made from biocompatible metal.
Such coagulation forceps are already known and allow operations to be performed in extremely tight spaces in ear-nose-and-throat medicine, in orthopedics, or in neurosurgery, especially for minimally invasive surgeries. Here, the tissue is grasped and, for example, clamped, cut, or nibbled. Because the coagulation instruments are inserted into the operating space through a comparatively narrow trocar, especially with an inner diameter of approximately 5 mm, or else through operating openings that are as small as possible in the body, the dimensions of the instruments must be minimal accordingly. For better viewing, as a rule, an optical instrument, for example, an endoscope, is also used, which likewise must be inserted in addition to the instrument, and this even further increases the necessity for an instrument with minimal dimensions.
In addition to the reliable electrical insulation of the forceps legs from each other, the stability of the pivot bearing of the forceps legs is also important for a long service life of the instrument. Here, the often installed mechanical overload protection can only insignificantly prolong the service life of the instrument.